


Game Night

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The gang has a game night and plays a scary game. Zelda belongs to ZDusk, Elsa belongs to twracehorse on tumblr, Jacky belongs to Zebrablanket, Eden belongs to SSO-Eden-Dawnvalley on tumblr, Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher, Ali belongs to ssoaliarchdotter on tumblr, Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr, Astrid belongs to Rsenak on tumblr, Liv belongs to liv-olive on tumblr, Izabella belongs to hollow_moon, and Esmeralda belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Game Night

Zelda sat down in the computer chair, pulling herself closer to the desk and clicking the icon that would open Steam. While she waited for the program to update, she leaned back in her chair and drummed her fingers on the desk. Her friends sat behind her, having pulled up chairs from somewhere. Jacky had popcorn, Zelda could smell it.

“Don’t forget to open Bandicam,” said Louisa. “Or whatever screen recording program you use.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Zelda, clicking that icon as well and hoping like hell that opening two programs at once wouldn’t cause her computer to freeze up or start fussing. Fortunately, after allowing the screen recording software to make changes to her computer, Steam continued updating and eventually opened, revealing the home page. She clicked through to the game library, finding the dozens of new games that she’d downloaded for the sole purpose of these new game nights. And for her own entertainment, of course, while Justin was away.

“Are you going to have facecam on?” asked Elsa. “Like the other Jortubers?”

“I dunno how they do it, but I do not want a black square covering up any part of this screen, thank you very much,” said Zelda.

“Here,” said Jacky, wiping her buttery fingers on her pants and putting her popcorn in the relative safety of the closest lap to her, which happened to belong to Alessa. Despite Alessa dating the liternal reincarnation of Garnok, the two had become friends again. They just didn’t talk about the druids or Garnok. Jacky leaned over Zelda’s shoulder, taking the mouse, and made a few changes that would render the facecam box invisible while she was recording. “There you go.”

“We are gonna become Jortube famous,” said Jack, sitting with a pup in his lap. Walter had joined them this time, Halli too busy with her new kits and the new kits too young to leave the den just yet.

“Hopefully our enemies don’t watch this and get ideas,” said Ali. “That would suck.”

“Her channel is mostly anime trash, who would watch that?” said Liv. Izabella, who sat next to her, punched her quite firmly in the shoulder. “Weeb.”

“Says her number one subscriber,” said Izabella.

“I thought that was you,” said Jack, looking at Izabella.

“We all subbed to her on the same day, I think,” said Elsa. “Anyway, what are we gonna play today?”

“Good question,” said Zelda, looking uncertainly at the various horror games she had in her library as she quickly scrolled past them. 

“So many good ones,” said Elsa. Zelda shivered.

“Can’t we just play Sims?” asked Zelda, her fear adding a whine to her voice.

“Well, you couldn’t play it on my computer,” Louisa muttered.

“You perverted freak,” said Liv.

“Hey, blame Jack, he showed it to me,” said Louisa, pointing at the blue-haired man. Jack blushed.

“You’re the one who downloaded all the animations,” said Jack. Louisa shrugged.

“We could play that literature club game,” said Elsa.

“Absolutely not, I cheated on you by playing it earlier and nearly gave myself a heart attack,” said Zelda.

“Serves you right for cheating,” said Izabella.

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t want to end up crying in front of my friends,” said Zelda, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“It’s okay, Z,” said Jack.

“Play five nights,” said Louisa. “It’s a classic.”

“Oh yes, please do,” said Elsa with a laugh.

“Alright then, but you’re paying for my funeral if I die of fright,” said Zelda, clicking the game open after making sure the recording settings were right.

The game loaded, and the group descended into tense silence but for the sound of crunching.

“Jacky, if you don’t stop that right now, I swear I will shove that popcorn down your throat,” said Zelda. The crunching stopped for a second before it resumed. Zelda sighed.

The in-game phone rang, and Zelda shrieked and nearly jumped out of her skin. Everyone laughed at her, though Louisa’s heart was racing.

“These games are not good for my heart,” said Zelda, and answered the phone. She listened carefully to the phone message.

“Ignore all of that,” said Elsa.

“Don’t tell her,” said Jacky.

“Then what’s the point of the instructions?” asked Zelda.

“To get you killed,” said Eden.

“To frighten the shit out of you,” said Jack. Zelda sighed and closed her eyes.

“Nobody tell her,” Elsa whispered. Zelda opened her eyes, just in time to see an animatronic bunny leaning in one door and a bear at the window of the other door.

“Mummy,” Zelda whispered, and cringed as she was eaten before the first hour had passed.

The game restarted, and this time, Elsa guided Zelda through shutting the doors and vents properly.

“Mask up, mask up!” Elsa shouted, and Zelda panicked and hit the wrong key. She screamed as the screen went dark.

In the darkness, the door to Zelda’s house opened, and everyone screamed as a drunken figure stumbled in.

“Heyyo,” Astrid slurred, wobbling on her feet. “Whass-“

“Close the damn door!” Jack shouted at her, and Astrid did so. At the desk, Zelda leaned back in her seat and clutched her chest.

“Okay guys, I think I’m done,” Zelda whispered. “Game over.” She slithered out of the seat, and Astrid took her place.

“Oh, c’mon, it can’t be that hard,” said Astrid. “What do I do?” Elsa quickly ran through the controls and instructions for her, and Astrid started the night over. When she died, though, she didn’t bat an eyelid at the screen, only scowled and waited for the ‘game over’ screen to go away before she tried again. She made it to night three before she gave up, but not because she got too scared- no, it was because she’d passed out and was drooling on the keyboard.

Izabella pushed the sleeping form of her friend out of the chair and took her spot at the computer, wiping drool off the keyboard. Astrid continued sleeping on the floor.

“Alright, let’s do this,” said Izabella. Unfortunately, she had to listen very carefully for footsteps, which she couldn’t hear over Jacky’s incessant crunching (she was onto a bag of chips now) and Astrid’s drunken snoring. Izabella kicked Astrid as she died again. “Fucking wake up, I can’t hear over your snoring!” Astrid snorted, but rolled over and went back to sleep. Izabella sighed and tried again.

Eventually, an animatronic jumping out of a vent managed to frighten Izabella into pushing the chair back and dragging Astrid into another room. Liv settled into her vacated seat, trembling slightly.

“The furries are coming to get you,” Jack whispered over her shoulder. Liv almost elbowed him in the nose, and would have if not for the high chair back. Liv muttered angrily at the chair back getting in the way, then jumped as one of the ‘furries’, indeed, got her.

“This fucking game,” Liv muttered, trying again.

“Gee, night four, I think this is when-“ Jacky began, but Alessa clapped a hand over her friend’s mouth to shush her.

“Let us discover it at our own pace,” said Eden.

“And no cheating when it’s your turn,” said Alessa.

“I don’t cheat,” said Jacky.

Liv didn’t make it to the end of night four.

“I’m being ganged up on!” she raged, pushing the chair away and stalking away. Zelda was trembling in a little ball, so she sat beside her friend and started rapping lullabies to her.

“Can I play next?” asked Jacky.

“Nope,” said Eden, standing and approaching the desk. “I’ve been watching for a while, I think I’ve got this.”

Eden managed to get through the first three nights easily enough, having remembered what the others had done, though her heart pounded. But then, an unexpected Freddy on night four made her adrenaline spike. She trembled, and her trembling hands messed up the keys.

“Never mind, I can’t do this,” said Eden, and even her voice shook as she walked away.

“My turn, I guess,” said Ali. She managed to get along very well, until an animatronic appeared in the doorway while she had her mask up. She growled as she was killed. On the next try, she ran out of power.

“You have to ration your power,” said Jacky.

“Yes, I realise that now, thank you,” said Ali. But it had spooked her too badly, so she joined the ‘loser’s club’ while Alessa took her turn.

“Cameras, doors, play sound, Foxy has left his sta- NO!” Alessa screamed, jumping back as she died on night four. “Please, I was almost there!”

“Can I try now?” asked Jacky.

“You’re not allowed to play, you’ll cheat,” said Jack as he moved Walter from his lap (the pup had somehow managed to sleep through all of the jump scares, bless him) and took his seat at the computer. His hands shook as he pressed play, and promptly fell victim to Chica. “Fucking chicken!”

“Yes, you are,” said Liv, seeing how much he was shaking.

“I wish we didn’t have to start over every time,” said Louisa as she finally took her turn. Despite knowing what was coming, the very first jumpscare spooked her badly enough that she ended up resembling Zelda in the loser’s corner. The corner was now populated with many pillows and blankets, and a therapy dog in the form of Walter.

“Now can I play?” asked Jacky.

“No, I want to finish this off,” said Elsa. She sat down. “Alright, remember your training.” Elsa had watched many other Jortubers play this game, and she’d enjoyed every second of it. It was slightly harder than it looked, but eventually, she managed to finish the game. Everyone cheered as it hit 6am on night five and the end screen flashed up.

“Man, that was so satisfying,” said Elsa, grinning as her friends crowded around her to congratulate her. “Uh, don’t forget to subscribe to all of our channels and like the video if you liked it, leave a comment if you want us to play more.” She grinned as they all waved and said goodbye to the camera, then pressed the key to stop the recording.

Then, Elsa leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

“That was epic,” said Elsa, grinning.

“Can we play the literature club game next time? I heard it does awesome stuff with the files,” said Jacky.

“It does what now,” Zelda deadpanned. Jacky grinned. “I’m hiring an exorcist for my computer right fucking now, fuck that game.”

When the lights were switched back on and the game was closed, everything was a lot less scary. The group of them gathered around and ate more popcorn while they calmed down, Walter providing comforting licks and nuzzles and Liv singing them to sleep. Or trying to. Raps didn’t make great lullabies.

“I would like to play a game,” said the computer once they’d all calmed down, and even Jacky screamed.

“What, but how? That’s not leftover from that other game, I know it’s not,” said Jacky.

“You guys forgot you were on Skype with me, didn’t you?” said the voice, which they all now realised belonged to Shadow. Zelda closed her eyes, a hand on her heart.

“I am deceased,” said Zelda. “You have killed me.” Shadow laughed.

“That was so entertaining,” said Shadow. “Next time, I’m coming over to play with you guys.”

“Alright, just remember that game nights are every Sunday,” said Elsa. “We record the video, then split it up to spread out over Z’s channel for the week.”

“Okay,” said Shadow. “It’ll be great to be there.”

“You were so quiet during the call,” said Jack. “Sorry we forgot about you, Shadow.”

“Oh, don’t worry, that was the plan,” said Shadow, laughing again.

“You know, I’m glad you’re not learning evil ways from your girlfriend,” said Jacky to Alessa.

“I keep her in line,” said Alessa with a shrug. “And I’m not sneaky enough to do that.”

After actually ending the call with Shadow and turning the computer off this time, the gang continued to settle down once more. With game night over, it was time to decide who was sleeping where for their weekly sleepover.


End file.
